toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HappyToon78
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Flippers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vultraz (Talk) 21:11, July 11, 2010 Don't have to be scared I saw what you posted on Vultraz's talk page and I want to tell you to just stay there is no need to be scared as long as you stay away from Nutty River and Nutty Summit. And appearently Toon Valley now too. And if you do go on to Nutty River or Nutty Summit MAKE SURE you stay away from Toontown Central. I've been disconnected by the Anti Clan and it just makes you log off. It doesn't harm your account or your toon. I hope this helps. From, 21:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome for the advice. I always like to help. 00:33, July 12, 2010 (UTC) User:71.180.253.10 (Me) has made an account now! I am now GamerPerson The guy above me is right. Besides, if they do somehow find you, if a even lay a finger 'on you I will kick the anti clan's butts. I have like 130 laugh and I'm not afraid to use train tracks to kick they're butts. Anyway, you don't have to worry. Flippers 00:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah here at Toontown wiki we will always make sure our editors are happy! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay! Thank you for the info ;) You are a perfectionist aren't ya? GOODBYE ANTI CLAN! HappyToon78 02:33, July 13, 2010 (UTC) HappyToon78 Thanks For The Welcome Now that were friends I can share some secrets I know about Toontown. And some cool things to do on Wikia. One thing on Wikia is if you don't put four tildes but put 3, then only your Username comes up but without the time. and if you put 5 only the time will come up. If you go to More next to My Talk and select Preferences. Then you can customize your signature to say whatever you want. And on all the Disney games there are things called Phase Files. Basically they're the files Disney uses for their games. You can see them if you do certain instructions which I will tell you about later. As long as you don't edit anything its perfectly legal.'I will explain how to access them later. New Pics I was looking through the Phase Files and I found models of cog building floors. Cool, right? TF Code Maybe you should give me a true friend code because I'm really busy developing my new game. It's a 3d game like Toontown and you'll be a spy who was part of a group caught by the enemies. And you go to QJ City to start a new life. It's coming soon. I'm still figuring out the codes. TF Code i gotta go to the beach right now. i will leave a message when i get there on toontown. Then we can put the code in and do whatever i says to do to become true friends. And im on the leaderboard at the POTCO Wiki. TF Code I'll be on for a while so if your on im ready to put the code in.